one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corvo Attano vs. Connor Kenway
The Round of 64 continues with Corvo from Dishonored (nominated by J) takes on Connor Kenway from Assassin's Creed (nominated by John1Thousand)! Who will win? The Serkonos Assassin or Ratonhnhaté:ton? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. Corvo was enjoying the wind and sea on a Serkonan boat. He was on his way back to the capital after a rather tough mission. This would of been the case had a red rift suddenly appeared and sucked him in and the boat was left abandoned. Connor Kenway is seen hopping from tree branch to tree branch inside the American wilderness. He stops himself when he sees a patrol of British soldiers just a few feet away from him in a clearing. Connor: Really? In this forest? The British must be getting desperate... He readies himself, yanking his Tomahawk hanging from his leather belt. The assassin then discreetly lunges from his tree branch to the patrol of Red-Coats. Before his blade could make contact with a soldier's neck however, a red portal suddenly appears right in front of him and sucks him in, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. The soldier then rubbed his neck and turned around to see nothing. Connor then lands face-first onto a spot of light surrounded by darkness. This startles the other person within the spot of light. Connor quickly stands himself up and brushes himself off. He glances all around and finds that he's somewhere else completely much to his shock. Connor: What the hell? Where am I?! He calls out at the darkness but it doesn't reply back. He hefts his Tomahawk and was about to venture into the darkness when another voice spoke. ???: Who are ya? Connor looks around until his eyes wander to a very strange looking person. It was a girl with light-blue and grey hair in some sort of uniform. What really caught his attention was the girl's crimson red eyes and the gigantic axe she was holding onto. Connor: Holy shit. Who are you?! ???: Hey! I asked first buddy. The girl's eyes seemed to pierce through Connor as they gleamed with both concern and interest. Sensing no other option, Connor decided to introduce himself. Connor: My name is Connor Kenway. My Aboriginal name is Ratonhnhate:ton. The girl's eyes expressed less concern and more curiosity. ???: Well nice to meet ya Connor! She stuck her hand out to him, which made the assassin back off a bit. From her elbow to her hand, it was completely red save for the fingertips which were white. They also looked metallic which kind of scared him though eventually he reluctantly shook hands with the girl. Her hands felt cold against his skin but he tried to contain his fear which was rather poorly as once he let go of his grip, he massaged his palm. ???: What's wrong? Connor shook his head. Connor: N-nothing, just feeling a little cold. The girl nodded in understanding. Connor: So, who are you? ???: I'm Labrys! Labrys? What kind of name is Labrys? He was about to ask her that but felt rude to do so, so he didn't. Labrys: So do ya know where we are? All of this darkness is pretty spooky. The 5th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon gazed at the darkness surrounding them. Connor shook his head. Connor: No, I just got here so I'm just as confused as you are. Labrys didn't like the sound of that and she frowned to his response. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a new, much louder voice. ???: YOU ALL… ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Labrys: Hey! This isn't funny! Connor: Let us out of here!! You're making no sense! ???: NO! YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Labrys: Alright, ya wanna play that way? She spins her rocket axe with blinding speed and points it out to the darkness much to Connor's surprise. He quickly shook it off and hefted his second Tomahawk onto his other hand. Labrys: It seems like you need some punishment! Connor: And I will happily assist you in that. Labrys smiled at him for that and Connor nodded back. ???: Wow. You two are certainly pumped up! Let's get you to your matches! A red mist starts gathering all around them, beneath their feet. Labrys: And what if we don't wanna? ???: No choice. Fight and you may escape. Otherwise you'll never be able to return to your world! Neither the assassin nor the Anti-Shadow Weapon was happy about that. The red mist grew more dense. Labrys: Hey Connor? Connor: Yeah? Labrys: Good luck buddy, hopefully we can see each other later on! Connor: Yeah, hopefully. Good luck Labrys! Connor Kenway is seen walking into a cathedral with stained glass and an altar. He then sees a strange masked man praying. Connor: What is this place? This altar belongs to The Outsider, the deity that gave Corvo his powers. He stops praying and speaks. Corvo: This is sacred grounds. You have to leave at once or face death. Connor brings out his tomahawk in response which forces Corvo to draw his modified blade. IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOU SKILLS!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cue Super Street Fighter IV - Overpass Stage (Tokyo)) 60 Corvo used blink, causing him to teleport to Connor before slashing him repeatedly, followed by him kicking Kenway a few feet before firing sleep darts. Connor then countered by slicing the dart with his tomahawk and threw knives at Corvo, who deflected them all up with his sword. 48 Connor then cut the distance and then swung his sword at Corvo, but Corvo blocked it before being kicked by Connor ,who fired his arrows at Corvo. However Corvo shot all the arrows with his guns. Corvo then got out a crossbow that fired incendiary darts, which Connor was barely able to dodge. He then starts to slash Corvo repeatedly with his knives. 37 Corvo used blink to get on top of the altar,then stopped time completely. Corvo got out his crossbow and shot an arrow into the assassin’s leg, then used blink to get behind Connor before planting a grenade at his feet.Corvo resumed time, causing Connor’s leg to bleed, then Kenway went flying from the grenade blast. 33 Connor: What was that? Connor then recovered and charged at Corvo. The two then clashed blades, then kept clashing them together before Corvo punched Connor ,who stabbed Corvo with his hidden blade before slashing him several times. Connor then got out a flintlock pistol and quickly sent a bullet into Corvo's left shoulder. 30 Corvo used blink to get up close to Connor,then kneed him and punched him away before throwing a spring razor at Connor Kenway, ran from it right when it activated. Connor was stealthy and got behind Corvo and stabbed him through the left shoulder,then kicked him to the ground. 20 Just as Kenway was driving his blade down to finish it off. Corvo used his bend time ability to stop time. Corvo then slashed Connor's legs and put a spring razor on his leg. Corvo resumed time as his leg was blown off causing him to fall. He was then forced to look at Corvo. Connor: Bastard.... Corvo: I'm not a bastard ...I'm just dishonored. 9 As Corvo was going to finish off Connor Kenway, he used the hidden blade on his right shoulder and slammed Corvo Attano to the ground. Connor then got on top of him and beat the masked assassin to unconsciousness. K.O!!! Connor Kenway then got off of Corvo and head towards the altar and started to fall into an eternal sleep but didn't. Connor: Looks like it took another assassin to kill me. However as he was going to die a green light came and healed the assassin from death and he started to walk with his new legs and left the cathedral. Results ???: For two assassins those two are strong for there respective worlds. I have to say Connor, I thought you would of been defeated by Corvo Attano. But an impressive display, none the less. This melee's winner is Connor Kenway. (Cue Assassin's Creed 3 Connor Theme song) Winning Combatant: Corvo Attano: 4 Connor Kenway: 12 Connor Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!! A special thanks to TheOneLegend for this amazing introduction. Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Assassin Category:Male-only battles Category:Assassin vs Assassin themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees